Charmed/Auszeichnungen
Auszeichnungen ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards: *1999: Top TV Series (Jay Gruska) *1999: Top TV Series (Tim Truman) Cable Guide Awards (UK): *2001: Favourite Sci-Fi/Fantasy Series Family Television Awards: *2005: Favorite Sister (Rose McGowan) Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences: *2006: Longest-Running Hour-Long Series Featuring All Female Leads Hollywood Post Alliance Awards: *2006: Outstanding Audio Post in Television (Greg Stacy, Mark Petersen, Mike Cook, Craig Dellinger, Jeff Clark) RATTY Awards: *2003: Best Science Fiction Lead Actress (Holly Marie Combs) Series Magazine Awards: *2005: Series of the Year *2005: Best Fantasy/Sci-Fi Series *2005: Best Television Actress (Holly Marie Combs) Tubey Awards: *2006: The Jennifer North Memorial Citation For Pathetic Bleach-Blonde Bimbo Most In Need of a Fatal Overdose (Kaley Cuoco) Young Artist Awards:' *2003: Best Performance in a TV Drama Series – Guest Starring Young Actor (Alex Black) Nominierungen Cult TV Festival Awards: *2003: Best Returning Satellite Series EDGE Awards: *2003: Certificate of Merit (Episode: "Muse to My Ears") Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Awards: *2000: Best Contemporary Hair Styling – Television (Kent Nelson und Suzanne Kontonickas; Episode: "The Devil's Music") International Horror Guild Awards *1998: Best Television Series *2004: Best Television Series NAACP Image Awards: *2006: Outstanding Directing in a Dramatic Series (Janice Cooke Leonard) Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards: *2005: Favorite Television Actress (Alyssa Milano) RATTY Awards: *1999: Best Science Fiction Directing (Episode: "Something Wicca This Way Comes") *2001: Outstanding Science Fiction Series *2001: Outstanding Lead Actress in a Science Fiction Series (Holly Marie Combs) *2001: Outstanding Ensemble in a Science Fiction Series (Charmed Cast) *2002: Best Science Fiction Lead Actress (Holly Marie Combs) *2006: Worst Performer on Television (Kaley Cuoco) Saturn Awards: *1999: Best Network Television Series *1999: Best Actress on Television (Shannen Doherty) *2000: Best Actress on Television (Shannen Doherty) Spacey Awards (Canada): *2004: Favorite Female TV Character (Alyssa Milano) Teen Choice Awards: *1999: Television – Choice Drama *2000: Television – Choice Drama *2006: Television – Choice Actress (Alyssa Milano) TP de Oro (Spain): *2004: Best Foreign Series (Mejor Serie Extranjera) TV Guide Awards: *2000: Favorite Sci-Fi/Fantasy Show Wand Awards: *2001: Best Fight (Alyssa Milano und Shannen Doherty) *2001: Best Sobfest (Episode: "Just Harried") *2002: Best New Cast Member (Rose McGowan) Young Artist Awards: *2000: Best Performance in a TV Drama Series – Guest Starring Young Actor (Scott Terra) *2001: Best Performance in a TV Drama Series – Guest Starring Young Actress (Rachel David) *2002: Best Performance in a TV Drama Series – Guest Starring Young Actor (Bobby Edner) *2003: Best Performance in a TV Comedy or Drama Series – Guest Starring Young Actress Age Ten or Younger (Samantha Goldstein) Weitere Platzierungen AOL TV: *2007: Top TV Witches (Holly Marie Combs; Platz 3) *2007: Top TV Witches (Alyssa Milano; Platz 7) *2007: Top TV Witches (Shannen Doherty; Platz 9) *2007: Top TV Witches (Rose McGowan; Platz 12) *2008: Top TV Witches (Holly Marie Combs; Platz 3) *2008: Top TV Witches (Alyssa Milano; Platz 7) *2008: Top TV Witches (Shannen Doherty; Platz 10) *2008: Top TV Witches (Rose McGowan; Platz 13) Beliefnet: *2008: Top 10 Witches in Pop Culture (The Charmed Ones: Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige; Platz 8) Chicago Tribune: *2012: The Top Pop Culture Witches of All Time (The Charmed Ones: Piper, Phoebe and Paige; Platz 7) Cult TV (UK): *2000: Top 100 Cult TV Shows (Platz 44) E! Online: *2011: Top 10 Most Bitchin' Witches (Piper Halliwell bzw. Holly Marie Combs; Platz 6) Golden Tater Awards: *2006: Show You'll Miss the Most (Platz 5) HuffPost TV/AOL TV: *2010: The Top 20 Magic/Supernatural Shows of All Time (Platz 10) Seventeen magazine: *2011: Top 17 Fictional Witches of All Time (The Charmed Ones: Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige; Platz 9) TV Guide: *2013: The 60 Greatest Sci-Fi Shows of All Time (Platz 20) Wonderwall: *2014: Pop Culture's Favorite Witches (The Charmed Ones: Piper, Phoebe and Paige; Platz 6) Kategorie:TV-Serie